Harry Potter and the Deadly Discoveries
by Ecrivian
Summary: Harry enters his fifth year at Hogwarts with a little more on his mind than just homework and Quidditch. Part of a currently bieng written story.
1. The Unforgetable Dream

**Chapter One**

**The Unforgettable Dream**

            It was a quite night in Godric's Hollow, unusually quiet. It felt like something, something catastrophic was going to happen, and happen it did.

            Lilly and James Potter looked like any other couple, except that they had a secret no person, except for two, knew. Lilly and James, along, with their son Harry who was one year old, were wizards. Wizards, who were hiding from the most horrid, most feared wizard who ever lived. Most refuse to say his name today, simply referring to him as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, it was a fact, the person who was after James Potter, the sole descendent of Godric Gryffindor who wanted to kill them, was none other than the last remaining descendent of Salazar Slytherin, was Lord Voldemort himself.

            Now the Potters had been living in fear for almost two years, hoping that changing secret-keeper from their most trusted friend, Sirius Black, to another of James's friends, Peter Pettigrew, would save them. They were soon going to find out what a bad choice they had made.

            It was 10 o' clock at night, Lilly had just finished putting Harry to bed. She had joined James in eating some trifle pudding, when an unusual feeling swept over them. Almost at once James yelled, "It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

            Lilly sprinted into Harry's room. She now knew what was happening, Lord Voldemort had found them at last. She was just picking Harry up when she heard a high pitched laugh. She ran out of the room with her wand in hand, ready to defend her husband. Just as she reached the hallway she heard, " Now I will have finished my ancestor's task! Salazar Slytherin will now be the greatest wizard of all!" Then she heard the sounds of her house being destroyed as she ran down the hall.

            When she reached the living room she pointed her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" But her spell wasn't strong enough to disarm him. 

            He looked up and said, "Ahh, the boy. He is all that is left now. 

            Lilly screamed, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry."

            "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside." Voldemort roared.

            "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead...No not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." 

            These were the last words Lilly Potter said. Out of nowhere a blinding flash of green light sped towards her. She was dead before she hit the floor. Voldemort mumbled something and her body disappeared. Then he turned his wand to the baby, Harry. All of a sudden, the last spell that wand would perform for fourteen years, another flash of green light sped out of the wand and towards Harry and...

            On Privet Drive the boy Harry Potter, now fifteen awoke from a searing pain along his lightning bolt shaped scar. 


	2. The Strangest Birthday

**Chapter Two**

**The Strangest Birthday**

            Harry Potter awoke with a start. The pain coming from his scar was worse than ever now. He could barely move. After a few minutes the pain receded and he finally remembered something. Today was his birthday, and on his desk were presents from Ron Weasley and Hermione granger, who were Harry's best friends. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with him. Also, Harry had received presents from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and his godfather, Sirius Black. He eagerly unwrapped them. From Ron, he received a book; _How to Keep Your Broom in Tip-Top Shape,_ from Hermione, an autographed photo of Viktor Krum. _How did she get this?_ Harry wondered. Then he saw a letter from her. He picked it up quickly and read:

            _Dear Harry:_

_            Hello, how is you summer going? Mine is fine. I visited Viktor over holiday. That's how I got you your present. Please don't tell Ron though, I'm afraid he would be rather jealous._

_            I have to ask you a question, but please, can you keep it a secret? I think I'm growing fond of Ron. _

"I already guessed that a long time ago," Harry said to himself. He continued:

            _What do you think about me asking him out? Please don't get jealous, but of course you wouldn't because you like Cho._

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked himself.

            _Well, please send me an owl as soon as you can. Happy Birthday1_

_Love from_

_Hermione_

Harry quickly searched his desk for a quill, his inkbottle, and some parchment. When he found some he wrote:

            _Dear Hermione,_

            _Hello, my summer is going as usual. Don't worry I won't tell Ron about you visiting Viktor or the question you asked me._

_            About the question, isn't it obvious that he likes you? I think you should ask him. And by the way, is it that obvious I like Cho? I hope not._

_            Well, thank you for the present,_

            Harry folded the letter he had written and laid it aside. Then he picked up Ron's letter to him. It read:

            _Harry-_

_            Hello. How's your summer going? Mine is fin except that I think that Hermione went to visit Krum over holiday. Do you think she did? I hope not because I'm quite fond of her. What should I do?_

_            Well, I hope you like your present._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Ron_

Harry picked up his quill and got another piece of parchment. But before he started to write, he remembered his promise to Hermione and after careful thought, he started:

            _Dear Ron,_

_            Hello. My summer is going as usual. The Dursleys are treating me like normal._

_            About Hermione, just do whatever you feel. The worst that could happen is she might never talk to you again._

_            Well, hope all is well, thanks for the present, _            

            Harry folded up this letter and woke up his owl, Hedwig. He told her to deliver the letters to Ron and Hermione. She nipped his finger affectionately and set off. 

            Harry watched her fly away until he couldn't see her anymore, then he decided to go downstairs to breakfast.

            When he got there he was surprised. He saw Dudley, his cousin, cooking breakfast. Dudley, cooking! Harry knew almost at once that he was imagining things. He reached up and touched his face to make sure he had his glasses on, which he did. But what really startled Harry was the fact that Dudley was smiling. Smiling! Then Dudley said, 'Happy Birthday Harry! Your presents are in the sitting room."

            Harry almost sprinted there. When he got there he saw his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were both smiling as Aunt Petunia said, "Happy Birthday Harry! Here are your presents. We hope you like them."

            Harry looked around in bewilderment. Dudley had never gotten as many presents as he had.

            "Go ahead," Uncle Vernon said. "Open them up."

            As Harry picked up a present, Dudley asked if he could open "just one" present, which, Harry was more than obliged to let him do. The present he opened was a flask of Butterbeer. "Butterbeer?" Harry said unexpectedly.

            "We thought you might like it," said Aunt Petunia.

            "Oh yeah, I do. Thanks," said Harry. He finished unwrapping his presents. Among them were; a book entitled, _Great Quidditch players of __Ireland__ and __Britain__, _the flask of Butterbeer, and a "Play-On-Your-Own Quidditch ball set. 

            "I'm going upstairs to put this stuff up. Thank you," Harry said as he rose from the ground.

            "You're welcome," Aunt Petunia replied.

            Harry raced up the stairs at a record pace. Almost immediately after he reached his room, he sat down to write a letter to his godfather, Sirius Black. He wrote:   

            _Dear Sirius,_

_            Hullo, how are you? Things are pretty weird here._

_            This morning I woke up with my scar hurting. But before that I had a dream like I was someone watching Voldemort kill my parents. Then I saw him point his wand to me, and I saw a flash of green light come out of his wand and then I woke up._

_            If that's not strange enough,h this morning the Dursleys gave me presents. I got a flask of Butterbeer, a book called, _Great Quidditch Players of Ireland and Britain,_ and a load of other stuff. But how could they have gotten to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to get this stuff? Got any ideas?_

_            I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back. She's off delivering letters to Ron and Hermione right now,_

_Hope all is well,_

Harry folded the letter and set it aside. He couldn't wait for Hedwig to return so Sirius could get his letter.

            Harry decided to read his new book while he waited. As he did, everything left his mind and he fell asleep. 


	3. The Letter of Mystery

**Chapter Three**

**The Letter of Mystery**

          To Harry's surprise he slept all through the night. When he awoke he said to himself, _It__ was all a dream. I dreamt I was watching my parents being killed, and I dreamt that the Dursleys gave me presents for my birthday. _However, everything Harry though was totally false. He _did_dream that he watched his parents get killed, and he _did_ receive presents from the Dursleys for his birthday. The proof was lying right in front of him on his desk, the letter to Sirius and the presents he had gotten.

            It took a while for Harry to come to his senses, but when he finally did, he went downstairs for breakfast. But, yet again, he was shocked by what he saw, or rather, what he didn't see.

            When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he was taken aback. Nobody was there. No Dudley, no Aunt Petunia, and no Uncle Vernon. Harry looked all over, but they were no where to be found. So many thoughts raced through his head including, _What__ if Voldemort is here?_ So, Harry did the first logical thing that came to mind he ran upstairs, grabbed his wand, and went next door to Mrs. Figg's house. When he got there, she said, "Hurry. Come in!"

            Harry was confused. So the first thing he did was ask, "Where are the Dursleys?"

            "I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you," she replied. "However, there is one thing I can tell you. Harry, I am you temporary secret-keeper.

            "I disguised myself as Cookshanks, Hermione's cat. Before she bought me I told her who I was, and that I would turn into a ginger cat. Then I asked her to choose me as her pet so I could protect you. She immediately agreed."

            "So that's why Voldemort hasn't come to finish me off," Harry remarked, trying to take it all in.

            "Yes," Mrs. Figg replied.

Almost immediately after she finished, Hedwig appeared. As soon as she did, Harry pointed his wand and shouted, "Accio Letter!" And his letter to Sirius appeared. Then he strapped it to her leg, and she flew off.

             "You will remain with me for the rest of the summer," Mrs. Figg continued. "Oh, yes. This is for you." And she handed him a familiar looking envelope. It was Hogwarts. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_            We are sorry to inform you that you are to report to Hogwarts early. Professor Dumbledore will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron on the 10th of August to accompany you with your school shopping._

_            Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress _

            Harry stood there, awestruck, taking in what he just read.


	4. The Journey Back to Diagon Alley

**Chapter Four**

**The Journey Back to Diagon Alley**

            For the next few days Harry enjoyed his time away from the Dursleys. Mrs. Figg summoned all of his school things from the Dursleys and on August tenth, they set off for Diagon Alley.

            For the second time in his life, Harry rode the Underground to get to London. Allthough he enjoyed the experience, the weight of what Dumbledore wanted still hung over him.

            When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was met with the usual greetings and handshakes. Then he and Mrs. Figg approached the back of the pub where only a single, solitary trash can stood. Mrs. Figg got out her wand: yew, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, and said, "Three up and two across," and tapped that particular brick three times. Magically, the opening of Diagon Alley appeared in front of them. This did not startle Harry, although he had only entered this way twice in his life. As they stepped through the doorway, Harry saw a street of amazing shops filled with everything a witch or wizard would want or need. There was Olivander's Wand Shop, Eyelop's Owl Emporium, and Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which was their first stop seeing as how Harry had no money. After they went to Harry's vault, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Dumbledore.

            While they waited, Mrs. Figg bought Harry a Butterbeer. As he drank it, his insides filled with warmth, and he forgot about everything. Until a figure with a long silver beard and moon-shaped spectacles appeared.

            As Dumbledore approached, the effects of the Butterbeer left as quickly as they had come. He now remembered why he was there, why Dumbledore was there, and why there was such a sad expression on his face,

            "Hello Harry," Dumbledore said in a hollow voice. "I must inform you that you are to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays, and you will return to Mrs.. Figg's house at the end of term, unless Sirius's name is cleared."

            "But why?" Harry asked.

            "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Dumbledore replied.

So they set off. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts to get his school books.

            "Excuse me professor," Harry said, "but I didn't get a supply list."

            Dumbledore replied, "That is because I have it right here!" As he pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his cloak.

            The list read:

_Hogwarts__School___

_Of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Course Books

             _Fifth year students will require the following books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _by Miranda Goshawk

_Accelerated Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_More Magical Drafts and potions _by Arsenius Jigger (If taking Care of Magical Creatures)

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Volume II_ by Newt Scamander

_Unfogging__ the Future Even Better _by Cassandra Vablatsky (if taking Divination)

Note: You will use the same History of magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts books that you already have.

Other Equipment

_1 Cauldron (Standard size 3)_

_1 Crystal Ball_

_1 Intermediate Star Chart_

            After they bought Harry's books they went to buy his cauldron and crystal ball. They also went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions because Harry's robes were to short in the leg.

            After they had finished their shopping, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Now Harry, hold on to my hand. I am going to apparate and if we are connected you will come to. Arabella, I assume we'll meet you when Miss Granger returns?"

            "Yes Albus," Mrs. Figg replied. Then she transformed into the all too familiar ginger cat Harry couldn't mistake for Hermione's.

            "Ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes," Harry replied.

            "Well, one, two, three" Dumbledore counted.

            And suddenly, Harry and Dumbledore vanished in thin air.


	5. Back Home

**Chapter Five**

**Back Home**

            Harry felt a strong force pull him from the ground. He grabbed Dumbledore's robe for dear life. _If this is what it feels like every time you apparate,_ Harry thought to himself, _I don't think I'll learn how._ Harry was just about to loose his lunch when he fell onto solid ground. As he looked around, he was suddenly disappointed. Because, as he looked around, it was not Hogwarts that he saw, rather Platform 9 3/4. Suddenly, Hermione's voice filled his head, "Haven't you read, _Hogwarts__: A History?_ You cannot apparate or disapparate on school grounds." Of course he knew this, the countless times she had reminded him and Ron.

            "Professor, why are we taking the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

            "Let's just say it will give us time to have a little chat shall we?" Dumbledore replied.

            Harry was as bewildered as ever as Dumbledore showed him into one of the train's compartments. 

            "Now Harry; listen carefully because it is very important. Not all people are what they seem. I have the unpleasant task of telling you that for your entire 15-year life, you have been lied to. Now what I am about to tell you is difficult to understand. So please keep your questions until the end.

            "Now, the Dursleys, why they were, and still are, missing from Privet Drive. Harry, your aunt and uncle are supporters of Voldemort. Not necessarily Death Eaters though. They have just become so because your Aunt Petunia was a Squib. I assume you know what that is Harry?"

            "Yes sir" said Harry.

            "Well, when she found out she could do magic, she quickly joined Voldemort and his supporters. When she did, she asked him to give you Uncle Vernon powers so he could join them and become a faithful servant. Voldemort did so, which is very unlike him, mind you."

            "Now your Aunt and Uncle could not hand you over to Voldemort because my friend Arabella Figg was, and still is, guarding you. Secret -keeping is a very confusing thing, but since your whereabouts were stored within her, Voldemort was, and is, unable to find you when you are with them. And when you awoke to find them missing, they most likely had been summoned to his side."

            "Now, I know that this going to be hard for you to understand, but as you know Hogwarts is the safest place for you at these times."

            "Yeah, I know," Harry replied.

            "Well then, Dumbledore remarked, "since we've gotten that out of the way, let's speed things up a bit." As he said this, the scarlet steam engine quickly sped up.

            "Are you going to be all right Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes sir," Harry replied. "I'm just taking it all in."

            "Well, if you need anything, I disarray you'll figure out the password to my office to talk to me," Dumbledore said with a smile and a quick laugh.

            Suddenly Harry's voice started, "Sir, will there still be Quidditch matches with all of this dark stuff going on?"

            "We'll just have to see Harry," Dumbledore said.

            "Also sir, would you happen to know who the Gryffindor prefects are?" Harry asked. "Not that I want to be one, I just wanted to know if Ron and Hermione were."

            "Ahh, yes. You wouldn't want to be a prefect, now would you Harry," said Dumbledore. "Well, you'll be happy to know that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are _both_ Gryffindor prefects. I am certain that they will still "hangout" with you rather than the other prefects. They are good friends, do your best to keep them, will you?" said Dumbledore as he patted Harry's knee reassuringly.

            "Well, looks like we're here," said Dumbledore. And as the Hogwarts Express turned a corner whole of Hogwarts Castle came into view. The train came to a halt and Harry and Dumbledore emerged from the train. 

            "Well, let's get a move on then," Dumbledore said. "Your luggage will be brought up as usual. I will accompany you up to Gryffindor Tower. All of the teachers are here already if you need to talk to them. Ahh, here is a carriage!"

            So, Harry and Dumbledore got into the carriage and proceeded to the castle.

            Soon they had arrived and Dumbledore and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. After they had said farewell, Harry made his way up the familiar staircase to the boys' dormitories. As he flopped down on his all to familiar four-poster bed, he thought to himself, _It feels good to finally be back home!_


	6. The Long Wait

**Chapter Six**

**The Long Wait**

            Knowing he was at Hogwarts, Harry awoke expecting to see Ron in the bed next to him. When he sat up and found all of the beds empty, the events of the following day flooded back. As they did, he began to wonder, _What__ am I going to do until term starts?_

            Out of nowhere, Dobby, the house elf, appeared with a plate of food for breakfast. 

            "Hello, Harry Potter! Dobby heard you was here, so I is bringing you food," Dobby said.

            "Well...ah...thanks Dobby," said a startled Harry.

            "You is welcome Harry Potter. Dobby must leave now," and he left.

Harry decided that since he didn't have anything else to do, he should start on his homework. He hadn't done any of it over the summer because the Dursleys had locked all of his school things in the cupboard under the stairs at the start of the summer. As he went down to the common room, still in his pajamas, he saw an owl flutter past him and drop a letter. He picked it up and read:

            _Harry- _

_Can you believe we have to go back to Hogwarts twelve days earlier! It's not fair! There must be some MAJOR Dark stuff going on or why else would they want us to go back early? Well, I best not make this letter to long. Pig can't carry large things._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry got a piece of parchment, his quill, and a bottle of ink and wrote a reply:

_            Ron-_

_            I'm already at Hogwarts. I had to come back on the tenth because they thought I would be safer here. I can't wait until you and Hermione get back. I've got loads to tell you._

_Well, see you on the twentieth,_

Harry folded up the letter and sent Ron's owl back. His spirits were higher with the prospect of meeting his friends earlier.

            After sending his owl, Harry proceeded with his original task of doing his homework. He decided to do his Transfiguration homework first, as it was easily the hardest. He had to transfigure a cup into a mouse, and back again. He also had to have verification from an adult. So, he went back upstairs and got dressed. He practiced a few times on his cup from breakfast. Then he went to see if Professor McGonagall was in her classroom.

            When he got there he saw that she was in her room. Harry knocked on the door and said, "Excuse me Professor."

            "Come in Potter," she replied.

            "Um...," Harry started, "the Dursleys wouldn't let me do my homework over the summer, so I was wondering if--"

            "If I'd verify that you could turn a cup into a mouse and back again. Yes Mr. Potter, I will," said McGonagall.

            So she gave Harry a cup. He concentrated hard as he preformed the spell. All of a sudden there was a mouse where the cup had once been. Then the cup was back.

            "Very good Potter," remarked McGonagall. "By the way, Dobby will be bringing you your lunch."

            "Thank you Professor," said Harry as he left the classroom.

            As he reached Gryffindor Tower he realized, _I wonder if Sirius is okay. I sent him and owl a while ago. I hope he is okay. _Just as if his mind had been read, Hedwig met him inside the common room. He gave her a treat and sent her off to the owlery. He picked up the letter anxiously and read:

            _Harry-_

_            How are things? Right now I am  at Professor Lupin's house. As you remember at the end of last term Dumbledore sent me here. I am sure you are well protected or I wouldn't have left you._

_            I expect that you have already met Arabella Figg. She was your mother's closest friend. That's why she is your secret keeper._

_            Now Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, and I have been in constant correspondence over the summer. We have come to the conclusion that when Voldemort took some of your blood and put it into himself, he put a little bit of human into him, which I am sure he didn't want to do. Now he is beatable if we find him in time. _

_            Well, that is all for now. We both will be at Hogwarts soon to meet with Dumbledore. Please try to stay out of trouble_

_Sirius_

Harry folded up the letter and thought to himself, _If__ they're coming to meet with Dumbledore, then they must have some special mission._ Harry somehow felt that if Sirius were caught it would be his fault. Nevertheless, he was tired. So he made his was up to the boys' dormitories. Before he laid down, he marked another day off of his calendar. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was, _only eight more days until I see Ron and Hermione again._ And eight days wasn't that long of a wait.


	7. The Surprising Announcements

**Chapter Seven**

**The Surprising Announcements**

            The next eight days were the most uneventful of Harry's life. The first three days were full of homework. After that was done he took to polishing his broomstick, a top-of-the line Firebolt. However, that lost its fun after a day or two. So when August twentieth came, Harry was thrilled. He hadn't seen his friends all summer and he had so much to tell them.

            Harry awoke at ten o' clock that day. He knew that the Hogwarts Express lest King's Cross at eleven, but he didn't know when it would arrive. So he decided he would visit Dumbledore later to find out.

            Since he had nothing else to do, Harry took to cleaning the Common Room and dormitories. This took a great deal of time so when he was done it was dark out. So he thought it was time to visit Dumbledore.

            So through the stone corridors of the castle Harry traveled until he came to Dumbledore's office. Harry was just about to say the name of one of Dumbledore's favorite candies (lemon drops), when he was greeted by Dumbledore.

            "Hello, Harry" said the headmaster.

            "Excuse me sir," Harry started, "but would you happen to know when the train will arrive?"

            "Ahh, perfect timing Harry," Dumbledore said. "The train has just arrived. We must hurry or we'll be late for our own feast!"

            The Great Hall looked amazing! Harry had never seen it so decorated. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Soon other students began to file into the Hall. Harry immediately saw Ron and Hermione and waved to them. They quickly spotted him and sped towards the table. 

            "Hi Harry!" said Ron excitedly, "what have you been up to?"

            "Not much," replied Harry. "Hello Hermione."

            "Hi Harry," said Hermione is a distracted tone of voice.

            "Are you okay?" asked Harry.

            "Fine, just fine," she said. "I do hope the feast starts soon, I'm starving."

            "She's been acting strange since we got on the train," said Ron, "it's a bit weird, don't you think?"

            "Yes," said Harry and he dropped the subject.

            "So, what _did _you do while we were gone?"

            "Oh, just homework and stuff. How about you?"

            "Just stuff," Ron said.

            "Did you get my letter?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah, thanks for the advice."

            "Well, if you two are done scheming," Hermione said, "Dumbledore is about to speak.

            Ron and Harry turned and faced the teacher's table as Dumbledore stood up.

            "Welcome back students," he started, " the new students will not be arriving until the first of September. We will have the start of term banquet on that date.

            "When they arrive, I must ask you not worry them by telling them about the events at the end of the last term."

            At this everyone who was talking stopped. No one could forget what happened last year, there was an empty seat at the Hufflepuff table to remind them. 

            "All students," he continued, "will stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays. Your families have been informed about this and agree that this is the safest place for you and wanted you here at all times.

            "When the first years arrive I will address the issues of our new teachers and curfew."

            "New _teachers!_" exclaimed Ron, "I thought the only open spot was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wonder what the others teach."

            "Same here," said Harry.

            "Well, now that that is done, let's eat!" said Dumbledore.

            Suddenly the gold platters on the tables filled with an assortment of foods. Everything from mashed potatoes to pumpkin pies. Harry and Ron indulged themselves in trying everything in sight. Hermione was disgusted by this and told them they were acting like pigs, which they agreed with.

            "Boys," she said in a sour tone.

            Ron and Harry completely ignored this and continued on eating in this manner. After everyone had eaten their fill, the platters emptied and Dumbledore stood back up.

            "Now that we have all been fed and watered," he started, "it is time to go up to our common rooms. We will see you all again at breakfast."

            The students proceeded to their respective common rooms. All of them too weighed down by the meal to do much of anything except sleep. So when Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room, they went up to their separate dormitories.    When Harry reached his four-poster, he immediately fell asleep.

            The next eleven days flew by quickly. In no time at all it was September first. The whole school was buzzing with excitement. Soon it was time to go down to the start-of-term banquet, and everyone wanted to know about the new teachers.

            When everyone had entered the Great Hall the new first years entered. Professor Mc Gonagal placed a patched hat on a tree-legged stool. As it hit the stool, it began to sing:

_After Hogwarts was built_

_The founders' health began to wilt_

_The four knew that when they were gone_

_There would be a new dawn_

_How to choose the lucky few_

_Was something that they all knew_

_But how to do it when they were through_

_Brought the four into a feud_

_For strong Gryffindor did pride_

_Those with bravery in their insides_

_Hufflepuff's__ choices weren't deadly_

_She favored those who were friendly_

_Ravenclaw's__ heart did yearn_

_For the few who liked to learn_

_And Slytherin's choices weren't wise_

_He loved those who were sly_

_But since the founder's lives have gone_

_I am here top make bygones_

_Put me on, you will do_

_And I will say who would have chose you_

            The Hall burst into applause. Professor Mc Gonagal explained to the first years that all they had to do was place the hat on to their heads and it would say what house they would be in.

            The first person approached the called was:

            "Brock, Cameron!"

            A tall, athletically built boy walked towards the stool. He put on the hat and after about half a minute it shouted.

            "Slytherin!"

            The boy walked off to the Slytherin table as the next student was called.

            "Cheesman, Kaylie!"

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            "Corbin, Keyla!"

            "GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Faulkner, Ian," became a Slytherin along with "Freels, Brittany," while "French, Josh," went to Gryffindor.

            "Gamble, Jordan!" shouted Mc Gonagall

            Just as the hat touched her head it shouted:

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            She went over to the Ravenclaw table.

            "Green, Ryan," became the first Hufflepuff while, "Howard, Whitney," and, "Nelms, Amanda," became Slytherins, and "Miller, Alex," went to Gryffindor.

            The sorting continued for quite some time. Ravenclaw gained two more students while Hufflepuff gained three, and Gryffindor and Slytherin each received one.

            As the sorting came to a close, Dumbledore stood. With this the Hall fell silent.

            "Another year has come," he said," and with it, three new teachers. May I please present Professor Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

            The Hall erupted with noise quickly after he said this.

            "All of your parents have been notified about this and have agreed with my choice. So I expect you to treat Professor Lupin with the utmost respect."

            The Hall fell silent once more.

            "Also," Dumbledore said," may I introduce Professor Zingaro the new Potions teacher, and Professor Salia the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

            "Now I know what you all are thinking, but our Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, is unable to fufill his duties this term.

            "Quidditch try-outs for a new Gryffindor Keeper, and a new Hufflepuff seeker will take place the second week of term. Anyone who is interested should contact Madame Hooch.

            "Well, with that out of the way, let us enjoy our food."

            The new students were amazed by the way the food appeared. They enjoyed every bit of the feast. After the platters were cleared, Dumbledore rose yet again.

            "Now that we are done, let's sing the school song. Pick your favorite tune and here we go!"

            After the song, everyone applauded.

            "Before we go to bed, I have a few words," Dumbledore concluded. "They are; Nitwick, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweat!" 

            Ron and Hermione led the Gryffindor's up to Gryffindor Tower. The boys and girls went their separate ways up to their dormitories. All of them fell asleep almost immediately after they laid their heads on their pillows.

            "'Night Harry," said Ron.

            "G'night Ron," said Harry.


	8. The Unexpected Question

**Chapter Eight**

**The Unexpected Question**

            The next morning at breakfast, new course schedules were handed out.

            "We end everyday with the Slytherins!" screamed Ron.

            "Oh, Ron, it's not that bad," Hermione remarked. "It's not like you have to hold each others hands."

            After breakfast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had Charms with Professor Flitwick. Their lesson on Summoning Charms came incredibly easy to the three friends due to the fact that Ron and Hermione had helped Harry learn them for the Tr-Wizard Tournament.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures, the class everyone had been waiting for. No one knew anything about the new teacher, and they were all anxious to meet her.

            "Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class," said a women in strange clothing that the class presumed to be of muggle status. "My name is Medora Salia and I will be teaching this class."

            The class was silent. No one could believe she wasn't wearing any wizard robes.

            "As you can see," she continued, "I am not wearing wizard robes. I feel that they dampen my creativity and that they are _so_ boring. I mean, they are all alike," she said. "Muggle clothing, however, is just so diverse.

            "Well, enough about clothing, this is Care of Magical Creatures class, is it not? Please open your books to page thirty-seven," she said.

            The whole class followed her orders, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

            "Who does she think she is? Wearing muggle clothing on wizarding grounds. She _obviously is not a proper witch," said Malfoy with a snicker. _

            "I heard that, Malfoy is it? Well, obviously it is _you_ who isn't a proper wizard," said Professor Salia.

            "I happen to come from a long line of pureblood wizards thank you very much," he said in defense.

            "Oh, I know _all_ about your family Malfoy. I could tell the class things that would have you running for your life. So, if you don't want me to let the cat out of the bag, I suggest that you show me a little more respect," she said.

            For the rest of the class, nobody said anything, hoping that Professor Salia didn't know anything about their own families. At the end of the lesson, everyone had learned one thing, don't talk in Care of Magical Creatures Class.

            After a delicious lunch, Ron and Harry headed off to Divination, while Hermione went to Arithmancy. 

            Divination classe was held in the North Tower. Professor Trelawney insisted on keeping the room dark and burning various scented candles. The class went as usual. Professor Trelawney did not fail to predict Harry's death, not once, but in two different scenarios. The first had Harry dieing in a brutal duel with an enemy, and the second had him bieng attacked by the Giant Squid in the lake. Nobody found this the unusual, however, because she predicted Harry's death in every class.

            Normally Harry left Divination in a dismal mood. But today was quite the contrary, he was in an exceptionally good mood. The class he had been most anxious to attend, Defense Against the Dark Arts, was next. He hadn't seen Professor Lupin in a good long time, and in Harry's opinion he was one of the finest professors Hogwarts ever had.

            When they entered the classroom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took three seats right in front of Professor Lupin's desk. Almost immediately after they had sat down, they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy coming down the corridor.

            "What a load of rubbish, don't you agree. Having that- that _thing_ teaching again. Before you know it we'll have all been eaten alive."

            "Oh can it Malfoy," Harry suddenly yelled out.

            "Oh, look, it's little baby Potter. To scarred to stay home for the summer so you had to come back early," Malfoy taunted.

            "If I were you I'd sit down and be quiet," said a familiar voice.

            "Oh... uh... sorry sir, I mean _professor," _Malfoy said with a snicker, then took his seat.

            "Hello class," said Professor Lupin. The only people who responded were the Gryffindors.

            "Today we will begin our study on Immortality Potions," he said.

            "Shouldn't we study that in Potions class?" asked Hermione curiously.

            "Well, Hermione, an Immortality Potion is a very advanced Dark Arts potion, Therefore, it is taught is This class. I am merely going to teach you about it and what you can do to harm a person who has used it," he replied.

            Most of the class, excluding Malfoy and his friends, were hooked onto Professor Lupin's every word.

            "Now, Immortality Potions are extremely difficult to create. If someone correctly made one, they would have to know how to use it, which is hard enough.

            After completing the concoction, you must recite a special spell. This spell will cause the potion will make every mortal bone in your body no longer that. You are neither mortal nor immortal. You are not really anything but every inch of your body is full of magic. If for some reason someone tries to kill you, you will automatically heal yourself.

             "However, in the case of Lord Voldemort,"

            The whole class, except Harry who was perfectly accustomed to hearing and saying Voldemorts name,  drew a gasp. They had never heard a teacher say it, ever.

            "Sorry for saying his name, but I see no reason For not addressing a person by their name," Lupin said apologetically.

            "Anyway, continuing on. He was hit with Avada Kadavera, the killing curse, as Mr. Crouch undoubtedly taught you last year. He used it to it to try to kill Harry, but it reflected off of Harry's head," he said as if Harry was nowhere to be found. "When it hit him, he was left without a body. Since he couldn't die, he was no more than an entity, looking for a host until he grew strong enough to regain a body of his own., which he did at the end of last term. Something I'm sure he hadn't expected, happened when he took Harry's blood,"

            The class gasped yet again.

            "As I was saying," he said, " after he took Harry's blood, he unknowingly put some mortality back into himself. So now, logically, he could be killed if he hasn't taken the potion again.

            "Any questions?" he asked

            "You don't know what you are talking about! The Dark Lord has already taken care of that obstacle. Nothing can stop him now!" Malfoy blurted out suddenly.

            "How do you know so much about the Dark Lord Mr. Malfoy?" asked Lupin.

            Again the class quivered.

            "J...just a guess?" Malfoy said and slid down into his chair.

            "Anyway, I have some reading materials up here. Please pick one of each on your way out. I want each of you to write an essay about Immortality Potions, one roll of parchment long, due next Monday," Professor Lupin said as the bell rang.

            "Well, that was an interesting lesson," Ron said as they left the classroom. 

            All through the week, Ron and Harry had talked for long nights alone in the dormitory about his feelings towards Hermione. On Halloween, Ron startled Harry in the corridor.

            "I'm going to do it tonight after the feast!" he said excitedly.

            "Do what?" asked Harry.

            "I'm going to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend," he replied.

            "Oh, well good luck! I hope she says yes." Harry said supporting.

            "Thanks, now I've go to go and practice what I'm going to say to her," and he ran off.

            All through the feast Ron was a ball of nerves. Finally it was time for the feast to end.

            "Hermione, could I ask you something in private," Ron said nervously.

            "Sure," she said.

            "Well... umm... I was.. What I meant to say was, will you be my girlfriend?"


	9. Snape's Replacement

**Chapter Nine **

**Snape's Replacement**

            "Oh, Ron! Of course I will!" said Hermione. "I was just about to ask you the same thing! " and she threw her arms around him.

            "I hoped you'd say that," Ron replied as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. As Harry watched this, he felt a slight bit jealous towards Ron, but he didn't know why. 

            The next day consisted of Herbology and Potions, the term's first classes. In Herbology they were studying a plant called the Waddleweed.

            "The Waddleweed only bloom in the Winter," said Professor Sprout. "Now please get a seed to examine from the counter."

            Ron, due to the fact that he was tall and lanky, tripped over his own foot and cracked his seed causing a shiny blue liquid to cover his face and hands.

            "Oh, no!" exclaimed Professor Sprout, "you've spilt the chemical which enables the seed to bloom in the cold! Hurry up to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Potter, will accompany you, as he has some on him as well."

            Later was Potions, which had a new teacher. All the students, except for the Slytherins, were happy that Snape was gone. However, they would be surprised to find that their new teacher was much worse than him.

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in the dungeon to find a celebration.

            "What's all this for?" asked a confused Ron.

            "Duh, Snape's gone!" replied Neville Longbottom.

            As the three took their seats, they heard a loud yell.

            "What is the meaning of this!" said a tall woman in long, pitch black robes,

            "Um... we were just...," stammered one of the Gryffindor students.

            "Throwing a welcoming party for you!" finished Ron.

            "I see, well there will be no more foolishness in this class," she replied.

            "My name is Adalusia Zingaro, and I will be your new Potions teacher. You will be expected to take careful notes on every recipe I give you and every time I give a lecture," she said.

            The class was in shock. No one could have imagined that any one could be worse than Snape.

            "Well, why aren't you writing! she said loudly.

            Malfoy snickered.

            "Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn.

            The rest of the class was pure torture! No one said a word until the bell rang.

            "Might as well have had Snape!" said Ron. "She's a nightmare!"

            "Well, at least she takes points away from Slytherin," Hermione remarked.

            "Yeah, did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he lost ten points!" said Harry laughing.

            "That was priceless!" remarked Ron, now laughing too.

            "So, you find that funny Potter and Weasley," said a spiteful voice from behind them.

            "As a matter of fact we do," said Ron boldly.

            "Well, if I was you I'd watch myself. Going around holding hands with that filthy mudblood," Malfoy said, glancing towards Hermione.

            "What did you call her!"

            "A mudblood you moron" 

"You'll regret that Malfoy," Ron said as he threw a punch towards him.

            "What is going on here!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

            "Nothing Professor," said Malfoy slyly as he ran off.

            "I suggest that you three run along up to the common room," she said to the three friends as she left.

            "Oh, Ron you were so brave," said Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek.

            "I've got to go," said Harry and he ran off.

            "Wonder what's with him?" Ron said in confusion.

            Harry ran to the library because he thought Ron and Hermione would just go up to the common room, and they were just the people he wanted to avoid.

            When he got there he threw his things onto the nearest table.

            "Excuse me, someone's already here," he heard a small voice say.

            "Oh, sorry. I'll move," Harry said.

            "Oh I didn't know it was you Harry. You can sit here if you want to," said the voice.

            "Oh, hi Ginny," he said, "how are you?"

            "I'm okay I guess. How about you?"

            "I'm okay I guess. Has Ron said anything to you about Hermione?"

            "Only about once a second! She's all he ever talks about! It gets so boring!"

            "At least you don't have to watch them walking down the corridors holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek."

            "I feel sorry for you."

            "I just keep feeling like he's going to forget about me you know. I'm afraid he's only going to invite her to his house over holiday and stuff like that," Harry said.

            "I hope not. Not that I'll miss you or anything, I just don't want him to loose a friend, that's all," Ginny said blushing.

            "It's okay, I already know you like me," Harry told her. "You know, this is the most I've ever heard you say."

            "And," she said.

            "And, well, maybe we could be friends and not let Ron know," he said.

            "Sure," said Ginny, "want to meet here same time tomorrow?"

            "Sure," Harry replied. "Well, we'd better get going!" said Ginny.

            And she and Harry left the library.


	10. The Surprise of A Lifetime

**Chapter Ten**

**The Surprise of A Lifetime**

            Harry and Ginny continued to meet in the library day after day. And in the process they became quite good friends. But when the Weasley twins informed Harry that that night would be the first Quidditch practice. Harry was so excited he told Ron to let Ginny know he had practice.

            "Why?" Asked Ron.

            "Just do it okay?" Said Harry as he ran out to the Quidditch Field with his Firebolt.

            Madame Hooch was on the field when Harry got there. He figured she was going to announce to the team that he was the new captain.

            "I am pleased to announce," she started, "that the new Gryffindor captain is none other than," Harry was just about to step forward when Madame Hooch said.

            "Neville Longbottom!" 

            Neville nervously took a step forward and waved to the rest of the team.

            "Mr. Longbottom," she continued," will be taking Mr. Wood's place as captain and keeper. If, by some unfortunate accident or that Mr. Longbottom is somehow unable to fulfill his duties as captain, Mr. Potter will take his place."

            Harry was awestruck! _How could they have chosen Neville over me? _He wondered to himself.

            "Well, I'll just leave you to attend things Mr. Longbottom," and she left.

            "_Now what do we do?" asked Angelina Johnson, annoyed. _

            "Well, umm..." stammered Neville, "what normally goes on during Quidditch practice," he said.

            "What a great idea!" Fred and George said sarcastically.

            "T-t-thanks," Neville said.

            "Well, we don't have all day," Katie Bell said she mounted her broom and took off.

            The rest of the team followed suit and soon they were attempting to play a game of Quidditch.

            After practice, Harry went straight up to the boy's dormitory to tell Ron all about practice.

            "How could they have picked that klutz!" Ron said. "We'll loose the cup for sure!"

            "I know," Harry said, somewhat disappointed.

            "Well, maybe he'll fall off his broom or something and you'll get to be captain," Ron jokingly said.

            "Maybe. Well, I'm tired."

            "Me too. G'night Harry."

            "'Night Ron," Harry said as he fell asleep.

            The next morning at breakfast, Harry asked Ron how his brother, Percy, was doing.

            "Well, he won't come home because he thinks Fudge is doing the right thing," Ron said.

            "Oh," said Harry. "I know he loves his job, but I thought he'd care more about family."

            "Me too," Ron said attempting to change the subject, "So, I've noticed you and Ginny spending a lot more time together."

            "So?"

            "So I think you like her."

            "I do not!"

            "Do too."

            "We're just friends okay! Is there something wrong with that?"

            "Sorry, I didn't know it was a touchy subject," said Ron.

            "It's not." And he left the Great Hall.


	11. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

                Saturday was the first Quidditch game of the season, and it was against Hufflepuff. Harry, as usual was a ball of nerves. So followed his pre-match habit of being too nervous to eat breakfast. 

            "Come on Harry, eat a piece of toast," said Hermione as she normally did before a Quidditch match.

            "Well, if not eating will help us win, don't eat all you want!" said Ron jokingly.

            "Oh shut-up Ron," Hermione said to him sternly.

            After breakfast, Harry made his way to the Quidditch Field. He already knew they would loose horribly. Everyone knew Neville had no coordination whatsoever, so how could he manage to stay on his broomstick _and_ guard threehoops all at the same time? All Harry knew was that he had to catch the snitch, and fast.

            After the team had put their robes on, Neville stood up to talk to the team. 

            "Well… uh…" Neville said, "This is the first game of the season. So...let's go out there and win, okay?" 

            The team ignored Neville's words as they each grabbed their broomsticks and walked out onto the field knowing they were going to loose their second match in four years.

            As the team walked onto the pitch, they were greeted with an overwhelming amount of cheers from the stands. 

            "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. "I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan," he said. "We have the last Quidditch cup winners, Gryffindor, led by new captain and Keeper Neville Longbottom, and Hufflepuff with new Seeker and captain Justin Flinch-Fletchly. Of course, Gryffindor is the better team, Potter should be able to get the job done."

            "Now Jordan," said Professor McGonagall.

            "Sorry professor," he apologized. "Now, let's play Quidditch.

            The players mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch went to the center of the pitch.

            "Let's play," she said. And she blew her whistle and they were off. 

            Harry was vigorously looking for the snitch. He knew if he didn't catch it, Gryffindor would loose. He also knew that Justin didn't have a chance against him.

            "And Gryffindor has the Quaffle," Lee said, "Spinnet to Bell, Bell to Johnson. Stolen by a Hufflepuff chaser, Hufflepuff scores."

            The game continued like this for some time until the score was 140-0. Then… 

            All of a sudden Harry saw the Snitch! It was right above the Gryffindor goal post. Justin was already on his way there, but Harry knew he was faster. Within seconds, Lee Jordan was screaming...

            "GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS 150-140! THIS IS THE CLOSEST MATCH I'VE EVER SEEN!"

            At that moment, Professor McGonagall stepped onto the field and said into her wand, as to be heard.

            "All students are to report to their respective common rooms immediately," she said. 

            As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading towards the castle, she pulled them aside. 

            "You'd better come with me," she said as the three followed her all the way to Dumbledore's office. 

            "Here they are Headmaster," she said, and left.

            "I have some very bad news for you," he said in a tone of voice Harry had never heard him speak before. 

            "As you know, Hagrid has not been here this year. This is because he was on a secret mission to ally the giants against Voldemort with Madame Maxime. Well, I am very sory to say, he has been killed."

            The three friends stood in disbelief. There was no part of their minds that could comprehend the fact their most beloved friend was dead.

            "I know this is hard for you, as it is me. Hagrid was one of my dearest friends. Therefore, I have told all of your teachers to excuse you from classes Monday, so you can compose yourselves, if necessary."

            "Sir," Harry interrupted," now that we know what happened to Hagrid, could you tell us where Professor Snape is?"

            "You must not tell a soul," he said, but Professor Snape is on a mission spying as an undercover Death Eater. If the wrong people found out, he would be in grave danger. So it is most important for you not to tell anyone."

            Ron had a look of sheer horror on his face. 

"Now if there are no more questions," he concluded," then you may go up to your common room. I am sure there will be a victory party, no doubt."

            And with the reality check that anyone of them, especially Harry, could die at any time, the three companions left, closer friends than ever before.  


	12. The Aftershock

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Aftershock**

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione dismally went back to the common room. They were in no mood for the party they had entered, so all three went up to the boys' dormitory to talk.

            "So, now what do we do?" asked Ron choking up.

            "Clean up!" said Hermione amazed.

            She was for good reason. The room was a huge mess. All of Harry's possessions were strewn around. 

            "Is everything here?" asked Ron.

            "Let's check," Harry said.

            They looked everywhere. Under beds, in wardrobes until, finally, the whole room had been checked.

            "Well, is that everything?" asked Hermione?

            "I think so," said Ron.

            "Oh no," said Harry.

            "What!" said Ron and Hermione together.

            "My invisibility cloak _and_ Firebolt are gone."

            "_No!" said Ron._

            "We should report this," Hermione proposed.

            "Yeah, let's go to McGonagall now," said Ron.

            "Okay," said Harry. Then, "NO! She doesn't know about the cloak!"

            "Then we'll only tell her about the Firebolt," Hermione said.

            "Ok."

            So through the cold and dimly lit corridors the three friends went. They had no idea where teachers slept, so they went to the Transfiguration classroom. When they got there, they didn't see anything, so they decided to go to the teacher's lounge, but when they reached it, Hermione knocked on the door. Professor Lupin answered

            "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

            "We need to speak to Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "It's an emergency."

            "Okay, I'll get her," he said.

            About a minute later he returned with McGonagall and stayed to listen.

            "What seems to be the trouble," she said in a sympathetic tone.

            "Professor," Harry started, "someone was in our dormitory. They threw all my stuff around and took my Firebolt and invi…

            "And what?"

            "And, nothing else," he finished. He was about to tell her about his invisibility cloak but, luckily, stopped himself.

            "I see," she said. "Well, let's report this to the Headmaster."

            "Please, Professor, let me take them, I have to go that way myself," volunteered Lupin.

            "Very well then," she said and went back inside the lounge.

            As they headed towards Dumbledore's office, Lupin said.

            "What else did they take?"

            "Nothing," Harry said. "Nothing else."

            "Yes, there was something else. You've never been so nervous talking before as you were back there."             

            "Well, uh… there was something else," he said.

            "What?"

            "My dad's invisibility cloak."

            "Is that it?" Lupin asked.

            "Yes," said Harry, "but please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get caught."

            "Oh, I won't," Lupin replied. "Well, we're here."

            "Uh... don't we need a password?" Hermione asked.

            "Not now," said Lupin.

            As soon as he said this, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and a tall man with a long white beard emerged.

            "What's the problem Remus?" he asked.

            "I'll let Harry explain, I must be off. Good night all," and he left

            "Well, come in," Dumbledore said as he beckoned the three in.

            "Now, what's wrong Harry?"

            "Well," Harry started, "After we left your office, we went up to the dormitory."

            "And.

            "And when we got there, all of my things were thrown about, and my Firebolt and invisibility cloak were gone."

            "I see. Well, this is very serious. I'll alert the staff to be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary."

            "But sir," Harry interrupted, "what if someone stole the cloak and broom to fly without being seen?" he asked.

            "I have my suspicions." Dumbledore acknowledged.

            "Sir," Harry said again, "What am I going to do if my broom isn't found before the next Quidditch match?"

            "You will have to find a replacement."

            "Oh, I see."

            "Now that this is cleared up, you may return to your common room," Dumbledore told them.

            And they left.


	13. The Recovery

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Recovery**

            In the morning, during breakfast, Dumbledore stood up , as to make an announcement. 

            "Attention, may I have everyone's attention please!"

            All eyes turned to him.

            " I have the unfortunate task of telling you all know that our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, has been killed."

            The hall erupted in noise. No one knew how to take the news. Was it an accident? Was Voldemort gaining power? None of the students, except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione, knew the truth.

            Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. He saw that Malfoy and the rest of them looked thrilled with the news.            

"Silence! Everyone, please calm down," Professor McGonagall insisted. "This will not have any effect of the classes. Things will proceed as normal."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to take advantage of their day away from classes. They didn't have any homework, and no one else was in the common room. So they sat down in the chairs closest to the fire, being that it was midwinter. They were all to sad to say much of anything. Ron tried to break the silence.

            "So, heard any word on your broom Harry?"

            "Ron, he just lost it yesterday," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

            "No, not yet Ron," Harry replied.

            "Well, the next Quidditch match is Saturday you know."

            "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

            "Don't worry," Hermione said, "it's bound to turn up soon."

            "I hope so."

            Around lunchtime, the trio made their way down to the Great Hall. Obviously the teachers had told the students where they were, because no one asked them. Lunch seemed unbelievably dismal. Even though the turkey and gravy was excellent, a feeling of dread filled the room.

            "Harry, you really should eat something," Hermione nagged sympathetically. Usually the only time she had to tell him this was before a Quidditch game, so she was worried.

            "I'm not hungry," he told her.

            "Are you feeling alright?" Ron inquired.

            "I'm fine. I'll be in the library if you need me," and he left.

            "Harry, going to the library on his own? He must not be feeling well at all," commented Ron. 

            "I know, wonder what he's looking for?" Hermione told Ron.

            "Who knows. We better leave him alone though. You know, give him some privacy."    

            "You're right. Well, I' done. Let's head up to the common room, shall we?"

            "Yeah, let's go."

            Although they hadn't noticed it, they had both left the table with full plates, just like Harry.

            Harry had been walking around for about ten minutes. He decided to take the long was so he'd have more time to think. He had went to the dormitory beforehand to get something.          

            When he got to the library, he sat down at a table far away from the others. He took the leather-bound book he had retrieved, and put it on the table, then he opened it.

            It was the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. It was full of pictures of his mother and father. All of the pictures reminded Harry about the Mirror of Erised. This was the first time since the last time he had seen it. However, this time he didn't want to see his parents, he wanted to see Hagrid. He hadn't seen or heard from him since the end of last term, and now he never would. _Just ten more minutes would have been enough._ He thought to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. Harry dried his eyes and made his way back to the common room.

            When he got back to the common room, he made his way up to the dormitory. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he was tired also.   

When he got there he found Ron and Hermione talking on Ron's bed.

            "Hey guys," he said.

            "Are you alright? You look as though you've been crying," Hermione told him. 

            "Yeah, I was a little."

            "Well, are you okay now?"

            "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

            "Well, we're concerned Harry. You've been acting quite oddly these last few days."

            "Yeah," interrupted Ron. 

            "It's okay. I know you're just trying to help. I'll be alright now, at least I hope I will," Harry told them. "Except I can't shake off this funny feeling that I've met Professor Salia before, you know?"

            "Yes," Hermione responded, "Deja Vu."

            "What are you saying Harry. 

"Well, I've noticed that my scar hurts a little during Care of Magical Creatures lessons."

            "Do you think she is or was a Death Eater?" inquired Hermione.

            "Not necessarily, but I do think she has ties to Voldemort."

            "Argh! Why do you always have to say his name!" Ron said, annoyed.

            "Sorry, Ron, I know you don't like it, but I can't always remember not to say it."

            "It's okay."

            "Harry," Hermione started," maybe you should tell Dumbledore about all this."

            "I don't want to worry him, as he's already busy enough."

            "He would want to know about this, it's important."

            "I just don't want to tell him until I know more, that's all."

            "That sounds like a good plan to me," Ron told him.

            By now classes were over and the common room was full of people and noise. With winter holiday only a few weeks away, things were suddenly starting to look up for the friends.      


	14. A Normal Day

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A ****Normal**** Day**

            The next day, Harry felt considerably better than the day before. However, this meant it was Tuesday, one day closer to the Quidditch match against Slytherin was, and Harry still didn't have his broomstick. Somehow, they had found this out, and Malfoy had had a field day taunting him with things like, "Poor Potter hasn't a broom," or, "I know, why don't you just ask your godfather for another one. Oh, wait, he's probably locked up by now. "

            Harry tried to not let Malfoy get to him, Ron too, but there was nothing he could do.

            At lunch, Ginny, for some odd reason, sat next to Harry. Hermione and Ron were already finished and had already went up to the common room.

            After she sat down, Ginny said, "Hello."

            "Hi," Harry replied.

            "I saw you in the library yesterday, are you okay?"

            "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

            "That's what friends are for, right?"

            "Yeah, I guess I haven't been keeping up my part of the friendship, have I?"

            "No, but you've been really busy lately."

            "You've got that right," he said with a slight laugh.

            "It's okay."

            "Well, best be off, classes are about to start."

            "Yeah, well, see you later."

            "Bye."

            Divination was next for Harry, his least favorite class. Then again, it was everyone's least favorite!

            When he entered the North Tower, he was met by the scent of Professor Trelawney's candles.

            "Welcome," she said as she appeared from behind a cloud of purple smoke.

            "Today we will be studying capnomancy, examining the smoke from a fire. So split up into partners."

            As usual, Harry and Ron were partners.

            "Now each pair of partners needs a large candle. After you get it, please light it."

            Harry got the supplies, then Ron lit the candle.

            "What do you see?" he asked Harry.

            "Just a lot of smoke."

            "Yeah, me too."

            "Oh, my word!" Professor Trelawney interrupted.

            "Not again." Ron mumbled.

            "I'm very sorry Mr. Potter, but the image in your smoke is the grim."

            "The rest of the class gathered around as usual to inspect Harry and Ron's smoke.

            "No it isn't. it's just a blob of smoke," Ron told her.

            "You are not seeing clearly, Mr. Weasley. It is definitely the Grim."

            So the rest of the lesson consisted of everyone examining Ron and Harry's smoke. At least Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts next to lift his spirits.

            "Welcome class," Lupin said as he walked in. 

"Today we will be reading out of our books. Please turn to page 112 and read until the end of the lesson. Then write a report, one roll of parchment long, on the topic.

            And the class did. When the bell rang, everyone went up to their dormitories and put their books up. Then went to dinner.


	15. The Finding

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Finding**

            Wednesday passed rather uneventfully, as did Thursday, that is, until lunch.

            Ever since his visit with Dumbledore, Harry had been dreading Care of Magical Creatures class. Every time he thought of seeing Professor Salia again, his stomach did a 360. So when he saw McGonagall in front of Hagrid's hut, he was relieved.

            "Care of Magical Creatures class is canceled today," she informed the students. "I will be accompanying you back to the castle."

            As they were walking towards Hogwarts, Harry looked over towards the bushes next to the cabin and saw something.

            "My broom!" he said as he ran over to get it.

            "My word! Mr. Potter, please report your finding to the headmaster at once!" McGonagall instructed him. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may accompany you."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as fast as they could all the way to Dumbledore's office. Before they got there, they found Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall.

            "Sir, Professor McGonagall sent us to see you," Harry said to Dumbledore.

            "And why is that."

            "Well, when we were on our way back from Care of Magical Creatures class, I found my broom in the bushes."

            "I see, go on."

            "But for some reason my invisibility cloak wasn't there."

            "Ah yes, well that is very explainable as I found Professor Salia walking around with it earlier today. I'd been meaning to bring it to you. Let us go to my office and retrieve it, eh?"

            After they went to Dumbledore's office and got the cloak back, Harry asked.

            "Sir, since I found my broom outside of Professor Salia's hut, and you found her with my cloak, do you think she took both of them from my dormitory?"

            "Well Harry, do you?"

            "Yes sir."

            "As do I. I also have many other suspicions about her. That is why I have decided to postpone all future Care of Magical Creatures classes until further notice."

            "W-what?" Hermione said in a surprised tone.

            "Yes Miss Granger, I am canceling all Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Now if you are finished, please go back to your common room," and he left.

            As they were making their way towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

            "Hello Potter," Malfoy said in a cocky tone, "what's that you've got there?"

            "Oh, just my Firebolt," Harry replied as he admired his broomstick, "Really lucky I've found it. You know, with the match after winter holiday."

            "You...well...we're still going to win Potter." he said as he, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away.

            "Did you see the look on his face!" You'll beat them for sure," Ron said.           

            "Hope so," Harry told him. "Come on, we have to get to the Great Hall, it's almost dinnertime."

            When the trio arrived at the Gryffindor table, everyone was talking about Harry's broom being found. Fred and George came over to congratulate Harry and talk about how bad Slytherin was going to loose.

            However, none of this effected Harry. For some reason, he had a huge feeling of dread. So after dinner, he went up to the dormitory laid down, and went to sleep. Somehow, he knew, everything would be ok. But when?


	16. The Match

****

Chapter Sixteen

The Match

It seemed like ages, but Christmas holiday had finally arrived. As in the past, Ron and Hermione stayed at school with Harry. On Christmas Day, they awoke to a pleasant surprise in their dormitory.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here!" Ron exclaimed

"Happy Christmas to you too," she replied in a stern tone.

"Sorry, but you startled me."

"It's ok," she said.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry cleared his throat loudly to get Ron to speak up. 

"Oh," he said after he finally got the message. "Happy Christmas Hermione,"

"Same to you," she said shortly. "Come on, get a move on. You've got presents to open."

Harry and Ron gathered their gifts and carried them to the common room to join Hermione in unwrapping their presents. Harry received, yet again, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley(this one was bright scarlet), some candy from Ron, an updated broomstick servicing kit especially for his Firebolt from Sirius, and a book about preparing yourself for the O.W.L'S.(Ordinary Wizarding Levels).

Around noon they went down to eat lunch along with the rest on the school. 

The Great Hall looked more festive than ever. The four house tables were loaded with so many decoration that it looked like they could collapse at any minute.

Halfway through the meal, Harry noticed the absence of Professor Salia from the teachers table.

After lunch, the students went their separate ways. Some of the Gryffindors decided to hold a snowball fight. Professor Dumbledore volunteers to monitor the students. He even participated a little himself!

After an exhausting two hour game, they called it a draw, and went back to the castle to de-thaw. They ate dinner, then everyone went to bed. It had been a wonderful Christmas.

All week, Harry had been waiting for the Quidditch match against Slytherin. It was the most important match ever. Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin in House Points. Whoever won the match would win the House Cup.

The day of the match had arrived. Harry, as usual, skipped breakfast. On his way to the field, Neville stopped him. 

"Harry," Neville said.

"Yeah Neville."

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure," Harry said, eager to help.

"Well, know how much being Quidditch Captain means to you, and this being the biggest match of the year."

"So."

"So, I want you to take over for the match."

"You mean, be captain?"

"Yes, that is, if you want to."

"Okay," Harry told him, trying not to sound to eager.

After all the players had went to the locker rooms and changed into their Quidditch attire, Harry stood up, cleared his throat, and said.

"Okay everyone. Neville asked me to take over for today."

This was greeted with a round of applause.

"Now, we aren't quite sure who the Slytherin captain is, but more likely than now it's Malfoy. Fred and George, I want you aiming at him at all times."

The twins nodded.

"Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, just keep doing what you've been doing."

They nodded as well.

"And Neville."

At this, Neville sat up straight and gave Harry his full attention.

"Neville, just guard the hoops. Now let's go get them!" Harry said, and led the team to the pitch.

"Here we are at the biggest Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! I'm your commentator Lee Jordan." He said as the teams stepped onto the field. "Our referee today is Madame Hooch."

Madame Hooch stepped onto the pitch and asked the captains to shake hands. As he had expected, Malfoy was the Slytherin captain. Obviously, Neville had already told Madame Hooch about the switch on captains because she didn't object when Harry, with a look of disgust on his face, stepped forward to reluctantly shake Draco's hand. After the quick hand shake, Madame Hooch said, "Let's play Quidditch!" and threw the Quaffle on the air.

"And they're off!" Lee said with excitement. "Spinet to Bell. Bell to Johnson, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!!!"

The crowd supporting Gryffindor, which was practically the entire school since everyone hated Slytherin, erupted with cheers, applause, and other displays of excitement.

"Slytherin's captain Draco Malfoy doesn't look at all pleased with his teams performance," Lee Jordan commentated. 

As the game continued, Malfoy became less and less happy with his team. The score was 120-110 with Gryffindor ahead when it happened.

The snitch was just a few feet from his head when Malfoy reamed Harry from behind. Harry lost his balance and fell. Faster and faster until...

_Why are Ron and Hermione crying?_ Harry wondered subconsciously. He sat up, put on his glasses, and saw why. Both of his legs were in casts and his hands were bandaged. He had a horrible headache, and his scar hurt like never before.

"Who-what happened?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione, who were crying on each other's shoulders, sat up and ran over to Harry's bedside.

"Oh Harry! You're alright!" Hermione said, still crying and throwing her arms around him.

"What happened?" he said again.

"Well, after Malfoy ran into you, " Ron told him, "you fell."

"You just kept falling faster and faster." Hermione interrupted.

"But on the way down you grabbed the snitch," Ron told him.

"It was almost like it wanted you to catch it. It looked like it flew into your hand." Hermione told him.

"Anyway," Ron started again, "right before you hit the ground, you slowed down. Like you had...

"Airbrakes."

"Yeah, air brakes or something. Thanks Hermione."

"When you hit," started Hermione.

"Professor Salia ran over to try to take you into the forest. Dumbledore had a look of sheer horror on his face. Somehow he got in front of her, took you, and brought you here. We didn't know if you were going to make it or not. You've been unconscious for a week."

"I have!" Harry said with astonishment.

"Dumbledore's called off al Quidditch until further notice." Ron told him.

"He has?"

"Yeah. I wonder why Salia wanted to take you into the forest? Ron said curiously.

"About that," Harry said. " Every since my Firebolt was stolen, my scar has hurt around Professor Salia."

"And," Hermione said, "hasn't it always hurt in that class?"

"Yes, but not like this."

"What do you think is causing it?"

"Well, I don't think Professor Salia is who we think she is."

Ron chimed in now, "By that you mean?"

"Remember how during our first lesson how she told Malfoy that she knew things about his family that would make him run for his like or something?"

"Yeah," Hermione and Ron said.

"Well, she's supposedly from America right?"

"Right."

"So how could she know things about Malfoy's family?"

"Oh my gosh! I just thought of something!" Hermione squealed. "Who was the only person unaccounted for when the Durmstang students left?"

"I dunno." Ron told her.

"Karakoff!"

" She's right!" Harry exclaimed.

"And what was Karakoff?"

"A Death Eater!"

"Precisely."

'So you're saying that Karakoff _is_ Professor Salia?" Ron asked.

"Well, not exactly." Hermione corrected him.

"Well then, what are you saying?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, so I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Fine, but remember when Salia tries to kidnap Harry again, you wouldn't help save him."

"It's okay Ron," Harry said to him. "We shouldn't accuse Salia without absolutely sure about her."

"Well, Harry, you need your rest," Hermione told him.

"I've been asleep for a week Hermione!" Harry said,

"Well, Madame Pomphry says you might be able to go back to class tomorrow."

"Okay, well I better get some rest then. Thanks for visiting me."

"What are friends for?" Ron said. "Bye Harry."

"Yeah. bye," Hermione told him.

"Bye," Harry said, and he drifted to sleep.


	17. Snape's Return

****

Chapter Seventeen

Snape's Return

On Monday Harry was aloud, rather reluctantly by Madame Pomphry, to go back to class. Everyone kept telling him what a great catch he had made before he hit the ground. However, the thought of what Hermione had told him the afternoon before still hung over him like a blanket. During the time they were supposed to have Care of Magical Creatures, all students were summoned to the Great Hall.

"I have a few announcements to make," Dumbledore said. "First, as you all know, Quidditch practices and games are canceled until further notice.

There was a sigh from almost all of the students.

"also," he continued, " from now on all students will be accompanied by a teacher to all classes."

At once, the Hall was full of noise. Rumors quickly surfaced about the Chamber of Secrets having been opened again, but none of the students were missing.

"Now, all of you may enjoy your lunch." Dumbledore said as the tables filled up with food.

Immediately talk amongst the students began again. The main topic was the Chamber of Secrets. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, however, suspected that Professor Salia had something top do with it.

"Well, it is pretty suspicious you know. Care of Magical Creatures being canceled, and her trying to kidnap Harry," Hermione said to them.

"Yeah, really bizarre chain of events, don't you think Harry?" Ron asked, but Harry was deep in thought.

"Harry....Hullo Harry wake up!" Ron said as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Wh..huh..what?" Harry said as he came out of his thought.

'We were just commenting on how strange Professor Salia has been acting lately, and if she might have something to do with all of the stuff that's been going on," Hermione informed him.

"So you think she has something to do with it as well?"

"Yes, but we don't know how yet."

"Same here, I'm just glad we don't have to see her anymore."

"Me too," Ron said in between mouth full's of mashed potatoes and chicken.

As usual, after they had finished lunch, Hermione headed towards Arithmancy while the boys, rather unexcitedly, stated towards the North Tower for Divination. It was yet another lovely class of death predictions for Harry. As always, he wondered why he didn't just drop the subject, but then he remembered that their were no other classes he might want to take. Also, he didn't want to leave Rpm alone, since they both had chosen the same subjects.\

After Divination was through, Ron and Harry met back with Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Finally,_ Harry thought, _a class where I can relax_. However, it was not Professor Lupin who walked into the classroom, but none other than Professor Salia.

"Professor Lupin has..uh..fallen ill. I will be taking over for him."

Harry was shocked. _How could this happen?_

"Help me," he said to Hermione out of the corner of his mouth.

"Get under the table, quickly," she said.

He did this, the she said. "Now sneak out the back and go to the common room. We'll meet u there later."

Harry crawled around and through the tables. He made it out of the door when who should he run into, but none other than Professor Snape.

"Come with me Mr. Potter."

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Your questions can wait. We must hurry to the Headmaster's office."

Snape took hold of Harry's arm and led him to Dumbledore's office. He was outside waiting. 

"Quickly Severus, inside."

When they got inside Dumbledore's office, Harry and Snape sat down in chairs facing the headmaster's desk.

"Now, Harry, I expect you were quite shocked to see Professor Snape after what you've been told."

"Well, sort of sir," Harry replied.

"Professor Snape knows that I told you where he was. Professor Snape has informed me that from what information he has gathered. Voldemort is stronger than we thought, and more of his followers have come back to him."

"And."

"And I feel that due to this, we may very well have a traitor in our midst."

"I know it's not my place sir, but I suspect Professor Salia."

"As do we Harry, as do we. That's why I have decided that you are to be accompanied by a teacher to each class, not leave the common room after dinner, and let me keep a hold of you father's cloak."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons. One, so it doesn't end up i the wrong hands. And two, so you don't sneak out after curfew. It's not that I don't trust you, Harry, but you can never be sure."

"I suppose so sir. Oh, I almost forgot. Professor Salia is substituting for Professor Lupin right now!"

"I wondered why you were slinking around on the corridor. You snuck out of class didn't you?" Snape said to Harry.

"That's not important now. What's important now is that we track down Salia," Dumbledore told Snape.

"I will headmaster," Snap said. And he left the room.

"What should I do sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry," he replied, " I am going to call all the students to their common rooms, so I'd head there. Who knows where Professor Salia is now."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he left the room and headed to Gryffindor Tower.


	18. The Discovery

****

Chapter Eighteen

The Discovery

When Harry arrived at the Gryffindor Common room, it was full of hysteria. Nobody had the faintest idea what was going on.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagal said. "May I have your attention please. Due to some recent developments, all outdoor events and classes have been canceled indefinitely."

An immense amount of chatter, gossip, and anger filled the air.

"What about Quidditch?" more than a few people chanted.

"Please, please calm yourselves. This may be over tomorrow. Who knows."

With the hope of resuming Quidditch practices and games, the students returned to their dormitories.

The next morning, during breakfast, Professor Dumbledore was not at his usual seat at the center of the teachers table.

After breakfast, Harry left the Great Hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Gumdrop!" Harry said as he reached the door(Dumbledore had informed Harry of the password change the day before). After he said the password, the phoenix statue started to turn, and go upwards. Harry stepped on the rising platform and in no time at all he was in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Uh.. excuse me.. uh... Professor Dumbledore. Are you here sir?" Harry said awkwardly as he walked through the office.

"Yes Harry, I am," Dumbledore said, emerging from the shadow of his bookcase.

"Sir, you weren't at breakfast and I was worried."

"Yes, I thought you would be, but I was busy."

" Is anything wrong?"

"We do not know where Professor Salia is, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry, that yesterday, when Professor Snape went to look for her, we couldn't find her. We searched the whole of the castle and the grounds."

"Excuse me sir, but I might have something that may help."

"And what would that be?"

"It's in my dormitory sir. May I get it?"

"Yes Harry, you may, but hurry."

Harry left the room, went through the corridors to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He retrieved the item he was after, and returned to Dumbledore's office.

"Here sir," he said.

"What is this?"

"It's called The Marauder's Map."

"How does it work and what does it do?"

"Well, first you tap your wand to it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."  
"Then?"

"Then a map of the school and grounds will appear and dots with peoples names will appear where the person is at the moment. It even shows people in invisibility cloaks."

I see."

"But when you're done, you must whip it clean."

"And where did you get this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked?

"I... uh... I found it on the floor a long time ago."

"Hmm... this may come in very handy. Thank you Harry." He said as he tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Let's see," he said. "Professor McGonagal is in her office, Professor Sprout is in Greenhouse 3, and my word!"

He immediately sent Fawkes out of the office with two notes.

"What, what's going on?"

" I am afraid I am not even sure Harry. However, I am sure that everything has changed now."

"What do you mean?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that Harry. Not until I know myself."

All of a sudden Professors Snape and Lupin came in, followed by Fawkes.

"We received your letters headmaster. What seems to be the trouble?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Please come look at this," Dumbledore said motioning them over to his desk.

"Where did you get this?" Professor Lupin asked cautiously.

"Harry has graciously lent it to me. That's besides the point. Look over here, is this the name I think it is?"

"Oh my goodness!" Snape exclaimed.

"Hurry, to the forest!" Dumbledore said. "I am sorry Harry, but I must leave you. " And he went with Lupin and Snape, leaving the Marauder's Map on his desk.

Curiously, Harry walked up to the desk, picked up the map, and read the name next to a dot in the forest:

Professor Karakoff


	19. In the Library

****

Chapter Nineteen

In the Library

Harry was stunned, _How could Karakoff be here? _He wondered to himself. _Didn't he disappear at the end of last term?_ Well, there was nothing else for him to do, so he sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited.

After about half an hour the professors returned. All three looked discouraged and dismayed. Harry quickly threw the map back on the desk.

"As you know, Harry, Karakoff was in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said with a twinkle that meant he knew Harry had seen the map.

I'm sorry sir, you left so suddenly. I wasn't..."

"It's quite alright. However, by the time he had gotten there, he had vanished."

Suddenly, for once, Hermione's voice popped into Harry's head.

"But sir, you can't apparate or disapparate on school grounds."

"I am well aware of this."

"So, where did he go?"

"I do not know, Harry. I do not know."

"And why is it such a big deal that he was here?"

"Because, Harry, he is , we think, working for Lord Voldemort. If he some how got a hold of you, well, you can figure out what would happen."

"I see, sir."

"Well, Harry, it's just about time for lunch, I suggest you head down to the Great Hall."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Harry."

"Yes."

"Do take care of yourself."

When he got to the Great Hall, he found Ron and Hermione and told them what had transpired that morning.

"So Karakoff was in the forest?" Ron said. "_Now _can you tell us your theory?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said. ":I think that Karakoff may have been taking the Polyjuice Potion to become whoever was Professor Salia is and trying to get Harry."

"What do you mean, get him?"

"Well, Karakoff was a Death Eater. So I think that he is trying to rake Harry to You-Know-Who to try to redeem himself."

"What!?" Ron and Harry said in unison. 

"Remember how lost year he ran off after the Dark Mark came back on his arm? He fled You-Know-Who, so now he'd have to redeem himself to go back."

"And you think he will? Harry asked her worriedly.

"That's what it looks like to me."

"Well then, with the Marauder's Map in Dumbledore's Office how are we supposed to know who Karakoff is bieng?" I mean, He could be any one of you for all I know."

"You're right, Harry," Ron told him.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to follow your instincts," Hermione told him, then left, presumably for the library.

After he and Ron had finished their lunch, Harry decided that they should see if Hermione was still in the library, and what she was up to.

They found her at a cornier table filled with stacks upon stacks of books.

"What are all of these books for?" Ron asked her.

"I am trying to find out how you can tell if a person is using the Polyjuice Potion." she said, rather annoyed with his question.

"We could always leave you know."

"No, don't be silly, Ron."

"Would you like us to help you, Hermione?" Harry asked her. "We could look through some books if you wanted."

"That would be great, Harry. I've already looked through these two piles. So you two can look through those, but let me know which stack you're reading so I don't look through the same ones again," Hermione said, returning to her book.

Stack after stack of books were gone through until Madame Pince shooed them out.

"Well, that was an extremely enlightening session," Ron sarcastically said. "All we found out was that people who have taken the Polyjuice Potion act and talk differently than they normally would. Fat load of help."

"Well, actually, it could be of some help," Hermione told him in the lecture-like tone she usually used. :If you know the person well enough to know their habits and speaking pattern."

"hey, Harry, no one could ever fool us by turning into Hermione because she's the only person in the world who can quote _Hogwarts: A History!_"

"That's not funny, Ron," she said quickly, turned her back, an huffily walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I was only joking," Ron told Harry as they reluctantly followed.

Around nine o'clock in the evening, a few days later, Ron asked Harry, "Hey, where's the Marauder's Map? I could really do with some Honeydukes right about now."

"Dumbledore has it, remember?" Harry told him. "Besides, the shop is probably closed.

As if out of thin air, Collin Creevy appeared in front of Harry.

"Harry, Professor Lupin need to see you in the Entrance Hall tight away."

"Wonder what he need?" Ron said to Harry as they both walked toward the portrait hole.

"Thanks Collin," Harry yelled over his shoulder. "See you in a bit then," he said , now looking at Ron, and he climbed out of the Common Room.

He walked at a fairly normal pace to the Entrance Hall. He figured it would be a routine visit. Never did the thought of danger cross his mind.

It should have.


	20. Entering the Forest

****

Chapter Twenty

Entering the Forest

When Harry arrived in the Hall, he met a rather nervous Professor Lupin.

"Hello, please follow me Harry, I have to show you something." and Harry followed.

Down the stone steps, across the grounds, and past Hargid's Hut they went until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Are...are we going in there?" Harry questioned Lupin.

"Yes. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe with me. Now let's go." and Harry, yet again, followed.

They walked through the wood for a good five minutes before coming to a clearing in what appeared to be in the shape of a circle. It was pitch black, except for a dim light in the middle of the circle.

'"Excuse me, sir," Harry said in a weak voice, "but what are we doing here?"

"We are waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"He is coming."

"Who is coming?"

"He is here!"

With that there was a flash of light, and out of nowhere a group of hooded figures lined the perimeter of the circle and one stepped out into the center.

"Welcome again, my faithful," the voice of the figure said. Harry fad heard the iciness and cruelty of it before, but it was somehow unrecognizable.

"We have gathered, again, to finish what we started a year ago." 

All of a sudden, Harry's thoughts organized themselves, and one word cam to his mind:

__

Voldemort

He wanted to finish Harry off this time, not fail like the last four times. Blood was rushing through his veins, adrenaline through his body, and he was shaking with fear.

"Reveal yourself to the others," said Voldemort, still hooded, still half hidden in the dark.

At that instant, Professor Lupin changed into none other than

___________ Karakoff.

_Why didn't I listen to Hermione?_ Harry wondered to himself.

"At last, he is alone, you have not yet fully redeemed yourself, Karakoff, but you have done magnificently. You will be rewarded though, in due time.

"Now, Harry, seems like only yesterday that we were in a similar,_ meeting_." He said with a sneer.

_Where is Dumbledore?_ _Why isn't he looking at the Marauder's Map?_ These thoughts quickly popped into Harry's head, in case Voldemort could read minds.

"Yet again, no Dumbledore to save you, no friends to help you, and no parents to die for you."

"If you're so powerful, why don't you come out of the shadows and take that hood off!" Harry said without thinking.

Sneering again, Voldemort said, "Very well," and he took two large strides forward, removed his hood, and starred straight at Harry.

Harry gasped. Never had he seen anything as evil, repulsive, or vile in his whole life. He was sure that at that moment, had he opened his mouth, the chicken and potatoes he had for dinner would have found themselves flying onto the ground.

Voldemort, looking like the epitome of evil, said, "Happy, Harry?" His voice more vile than ever. "Look at me!" He demanded, noticing that Harry was looking at the ground. "I said LOOK AT ME!" He said as he preformed the Imperius Curse. 

"Look at the face which will deliver your death, Harry.

"All of you are here to bare witness to it," he said, directing his attention towards the people lining the circle. "My fellow Death Eaters, this will be the night of our liberation!"

The circle erupted with a small amount of cheering (they all knew that they could still be heard in the castle).Then, Voldemort raised his hand, and they stopped.

"Now, for the brilliance of my plan. I have set a spell upon this forest which will allow no creature whatsoever to enter it. Now, we can finish what we started 15 long years ago."

For a second time, cheers and chants broke out amongst the Death Eaters. Harry began to worry. _What am I going to do? How and I going to escape?_ Then, he had an idea. _I'll..._

"Now, Harry, I have been told that you've been taught about Immorality Potions. Well, what I have done is much more powerful than that. I am, how would you say, a supernatural being."

Harry's train of thought stopped as Voldemort gave him the most wicked and sinister look he had ever seen.

Harry put his wand behind his back, pointed it toward the castle, and muttered two words.

"The time has come, for me to explain how I will, finally, kill you Harry."

The crowed hushed.

"First, I thought I would start off with a little torture, courtesy of the Imperius Curse."

Whispers started.

"Then I'll use the Cruciatus Curse."

More whispers.

"Then I'll finish you off with the Killing Curse, _Avada Kadavra_."

Now the crowd rejoiced. The leisurely manner in which Voldemort spoke is what bothered Harry. _This thing killed so many others that it's no big deal to him?_

Then Harry felt a surge of guilt. _Why didn't I pick up on the signs? _He thought. _Why couldn't I tell Lupin was anxious? I should have know. I as good as killed myself._

Then he heard a faint whistling coming toward him.

"Let's begin, Harry. IMPERIO!"

Harry felt as though his body had been taken over. Although, somehow, he knew he would not loose total control.

"Bow to me Harry."

He didn't know.

"I said BOW!"

"I WON'T"

"Have it your way."

The whistling sound had almost reached him.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Right has he pointed his wand at Harry, the whistling sound stopped.

His Firebolt had finaly arrived.

Harry jumped on at, what seemed to him to be, light speed. After he got on, he flew faster than ever. 

Up and up he went, but before he cleared the woods, he heard:

"NOOOOOOO!"

He didn't bother to get off his broomstick. As he reached the doors, he shouted, _Alohamora!_

Through the stone corridors and up stairs he flew all the way to...


	21. The End of One Life, the Begining of Ano...

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The End of One Life, the Beginning of Another

Dumbledore's Office.

He then jumped off his a variety of candies until "licorice" caused the door to open. He jumped off his broom and rattled off a variety or candy names until "licorice" caused the door to open. He jumped into the phoenix-like elevator and impatiently waited for it to get to the top.

When it did, he ran full force to the Headmaster's desk.

"Professor...Voldemort...forest...tried...kill..."

"Harry, Harry, breathe," Dumbledore urged. "Relax, now, what about Voldemort?"

"he's in the forest right now with some Death Eaters and Karakoff. He tried to kill me."

"Lead the way, Harry, lead the way."

They both went as fast as possible back to the circle in the forest.

"I could have sworn they were here," Harry said as they found the circle, empty.

"Ahh... look at this!" said Dumbledore as he picked a piece of parchment off of the ground. "How did this get here? Professor Lupin came to borrow it..."

"Lupin?"

"Yes Harry, why?"

"Karakoff had used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into Professor Lupin. He was obviously trying to make sure you wouldn't find out what was happening out here."

"Indeed, it does seem that way, doesn't it?

"But why, why go through so much trouble?"

"Actually, Professor, his plan was very simple."

"Was it?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle Harry was used to. The one that meant he knew more about the situation than Harry did.

"All he planned to do way perform the three Unforgivable Curses on me."

"All he could do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry, those spells are the only ones he could have used to cause a mass amount of pain while keeping the victim silenced at the same time."

"I understand, sir."

"Now, Harry," he said as he literally drew up two chairs for them (he had seen Dumbledore do this once before). 

" I am sorry to ask you to do this again, Harry, but could you please relive this ordeal for me again?" 

Harry spent the better part of half an hour telling Dumbledore what had happened. For the first time though, he didn't go hoarse. Most likely his voice had adapted to all the previous times he had done this.

"Thank you very much, Harry," Dumbledore said after Harry finished. "You are free to return to your dormatory."

"Yes, sir."

"But, if I may make a suggestion. I would fly your Firebolt to the third window from that tower. That way no one can talk to you."

"Thank you, sir." and he followed Dumbledore's advice.

The next morning was the end-of-the-year feast. The food was delicious, as usual, and most of the people were cheerful.

Then, near the feast's end, Dumbledore stood up, as he had so many times before. However, something was different about him. He seemed older, but more importantly, wiser.

And as he rose, the volume of the Great Hall, lowered.

"The end, of another year, and, yet again, we face evil. For last night, Lord Voldemort was in the Forbidden Forest."

Mummers grew amongst the students.

"And yet again, he attempted, but failed, to kill Harry."

Nearly everyone in the Hall turned and looked at him.

"Ties of friendship are. now, more important than ever. It is time for all to find and keep their friends close and their enemies closer because your best friends may very well be your worst enemy.

"Now, let us all pack and get ready to leave once again. But before you go, know that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it." 

Harry felt a little gladder than usual packing his trunk, because for the first time, he would not be returning to the Dursley's. 

The train ride was mostly spent telling Ron and Hermione what had happened the night before. Before the train stopped, he received a note:

__

Dear Harry-

I know you are probably worried about me, knowing what Karakoff did, but know that I am perfectly safe. I am currently in hiding with Sirius and waiting to return to Hogwarts. 

I may, though, visit you at Arabella's house over the summer.

Take care of your self,

Remus

When they left the train, the three shared a final embrace and vowed to send owls to the others as soon as possible.

As Harry walked toward Mrs. Figg, a familiar and welcome voice entered Harry's head, and it's message was more important than ever:

__

What's commin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does.

"Yeah," Harry said to himself, "_we_ will."


End file.
